The Chicas
by Squidette95
Summary: As usual girls come to CGL
1. Welcome

My first FF I do not own the D-tent boys or anything with Camp Green Lake. I own the girls.

"Man there sure are a lot of Holes on this road, almost as many at our old camp," said Jamie McPhillips or 'Electric' as her friends called her.

" Yea on this stupid bus for 7 hours and just cuz' the warden had to go and get caught treatin' us bad. I think I'd rather be diggin' the stupid holes then on this bus, at least I could go to the bathroom there! " replied her best friend Jenna Milson or 'Jam'.

The 7 girls on the bus were going to some place called Camp Green Lake because their old Camp, Camp Yellow Sand (yes I know stupid) had been closed because the camp director had been "abusing" the girls by making the them dig holes every day. There was one difference in the camps though, the girls had to dig 6 by 6 feet because the Camp director thought Kate Barlows treasure was somewhere there.

"Hey look I see some buildings up there!" shouted Bling or Andrea yelled.

"Good its either a pit stop or we're here," replied the girls leader Sneak

"Hey look there's the bus" yelled ZigZag as the dust cloud came into view.

"I bet the all have red hair and freckles," said Armpit (I have nothing against red heads or freckels!!!!!)

"And you call ME paranoid!"

As the bus pulled to a stop in front on the main office of CGL Mr. Sir and Dr. Pendanski came out of the office with a lot of files.

The boys had already had the talk about not doing any "funny buisness" with the girls.

Okay lets start with the A- tent girls said Mr. Sir as the guard came out of the first bus.

When Mr. Sir finally came to D-tent the boys all held their breath

They're gonna be red heads I feel it said Armpit, even though he had only seen 1 red head the whole time.

"shut up I can't hear" whispered Squid.

"Latrece Jemmins"

A medium height black girl came out of the bus and frowned at the sight of the camp building.

"Thank goodness their not all read heads"

"Jenna Milson" 

A tall indian lookind girl came out next, she smiled at the guys and stood next to the first.

Jamie McPhillips

In one bound a tall white girl with brown haired girl jumped off the bus 

As soon as she hit the ground the big smile she wore disappeared and her eyes grew big as baseballs. She started to shake and looked around wildly.

Mr. Sir told her to move over and tried to give her a small push. As soon as he tried to touch her she jumped to the side and walked to her friends her back to the bus.

"Its alright Tric this place isn't bugged." Said Sneak

"you sure it feels like it" said tric

Have I ever steered you wrong?

Well no but….."

Its fine!!

Okay and the girl called Tric once again put on a huge smile andchecked out the boys.

" Verdiana Sanchez"

A mexican girl came off the bus

Andrea Baker

A dirty blond girl came next and smiled flirtingly (my word)

At the boys

Alexzandra Baker

A girl that looked just like the one before cam down and but frowned at the boys.

"alison Jennings" a VERY small white girl with brown hair came next.

She came down with her head looking at the groud.

"There's D-tent" said Mr Sir over to you Pendanski.

I know long and boring descriptions I promise Im gonna try to make it better! Please Review and give suggestions! 


	2. Meeting

Hey guys I'm back thanks to Nosilla for the help! I coundn't think of much to say last night cuz it was late and I had to do a SS project. I'm gonna get more detailed descriptions hopefully and make it less confusing ok I'm done!

Later after the girls had changed from their old yellow suits and into new orange suits Mr. Pendanski took them on the "tour".

"Now, you'll be in D-tent. D stands for diligence."

"Back at Yellow Sand it stood for Dang Delightful Girls, putting it nicely" said Jam the Indian looking girl with brown/black hair and brown eyes.

Pendanski just glared and then continued

"there's the showers, the wreck room, and the mess hall."

They had just reached a tent labeled D2.

"Hey cool I love that movie the Mighty Ducks were awesome!" exclaimed Tric the white girl with brown hair and eyes.

"would you shut up, you watch to much TV!" said the African American girl with brown hair and eyes called Sneak.

"Correction I WATCHED to much TV" said Tric.

Just then 7 boys came over to where the girls and Pendanski were standing.

"Ahh it's the D-tent boys" said Pendanski calling the boys over.

"Girls I'd like you to meet the boys of D-tent they will be the other tent you will dig with every day. Girls meet Rex-"

"Mom my name is X-ray," said a africian american boy with dirty glasses.

"They all have their little nicknames," said Pendanski but prefer to use the names their parents gave them. The ones society will use when they get out of here." Anyway, if you would for once just let me say your Real names then I'll let you meet the girls with your nicknames"

"okay" Said the black boy called X-ray.

"Ok who was I on? Oh yes, Alan." A white boy with a hat on and a toothpick nodded.

"Theodore" A big black boy nodded, but winced at being called Theodore.

"Ricky" A tall white boy with wild crazy blond hair then nodded.

"Jose" A hispanic boy then nodded

"Stanley" A white boy with brown hair nodded

"And Zero." The only one left a small mixed boy just looked a the ground not doing anything.

"And boys meet Latrece." Sneak nodded

"Jenna" Jam nodded

"Jammie" Tric bounced

"Verdiana" the hispanic girl nodded at them

"Andrea" the girl with dirty blond hair and brown hair, that had smiled at the boys at first again nodded.

"Alexzandra" the one that looked like the one before and had frowned nodded.

"And Alison" the small white girl with dark brown hair and eyes just looked at the ground like the boy.

"Ok now I'm gonna leave so you all can get better acquainted." With that Pendanski left.

Chapter 2 done! Hope it was better than last remember to review with suggestions!


	3. NameGame

After Pendanski left they all went into D2.

As soon as they entered and each girl was about to pick a bed, Tric suddenly yelled, "WAIT"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Tric then lifted up the sheets of the bed and started patting it down to see if any cameras were in the bed.

After making sure nothing was there Tric became perky again and said, "Ok go ahead."

All the boys looked at her funny, but the other girls sighed.

"Is she like that all the time?" asked X-Ray

"Yep" all the girls said. Except for Alison.

"Anyway, what are your all's names"asked Sneak.

"Well, I'm X-Ray cuz that's Rex in pig latin.

"I'm Squid cuz I like marine biology." Said the white boy in the hat

"I'm Armpit cuz they think I smell bad." Said the big black boy.

"I'm ZigZag cuz my hair." Said the boy with crazy hair.

I'm Magnet cuz I can steal ANYTHING!" said the hispanic boy.

The girls all snorted

"Whats so funny?" asked Magnet.

"Nothin' the girls said.

"Anywaym I'm Caveman cuz, well I don't really know why."

The girls turned to look at the little boy who just stood by the tent flap.

"Who's he?" asked Tric

"Oh that's Zero" said X-ray.

"Why doesn't he talk" asked Jam.

"He don't talk to nobody but the Caneman," said Squid.

"oh."

"Well do you girls have nicknames?" Asked ZigZag

"Yea, I'm Sneak cuz I can sneak ANYWHERE!" said Sneak

"I'm Jam cuz I can sing any song" said Jam.

"Except Country I'm the MASTER of country " said Tric

"Yea except country because only dorks listen to that stupid stuff!" 

"Anyway, I'm Electric or Tric for a few reasons. 1st cuz I like Electricity-

"Ha your Obsessed with Electricity" said Andrea

"Whatever and 2 because I LOVE practical jokes."

ZigZag smirked at her.

"I'm Stick cuz I can steal anything" said Verdiana.

"So that's why you laughed" said Magnet

They nodded

"Anyway, I'm Bling cuz I like jewelry" said Andrea

"I'm Shark cuz I tried to release a shark from a zoo" said Andreas twin Alex.

"So you to are twins?" asked Armpit.

"No we just look alike but we just met. Of course we're twins" said Alex.

" That over there is Shy Sly cuz she can be real sly, but shes shy." Said Tric

Suddenly the loudspeaker blared to life announcing that dinner was ready. Every one left the tent. After they all got their food they went to the D-tent table that had been made larger so they could all fit.

X-Ray asked how the girls had got sent to the 1st camp they went to.

"I got sent here cuz I tried to sneak into the place Old Faithful is to try to make it erupt more with vinegar and baking soda." Said Sneak.

Some of the boys laughed

"I'm here cuz I tried to get onstage at a Shaggy concert and sing but the guard caught me and told me to go back to my seat. Then I did it again at 4 other concerts. All different people though." Said Jam.

" Listen to Tric's Its hilarious." Said Bling

"Ok being a dancer is in my blood, my mom's a dancer my grandma was a dancer, and my Dad used to be a dancer, so obviously I'm a dancer. Well I was like the best dancer in the state, and we had a recital coming up and everyone thought I would get the solo. Then in comes little miss Vikki from Ohio, I'm from Virginia, and she goes and takes the solo part. I was really mad, so opening night as Vikki was blow drying her hair I went over to her and 'accidentally' spilled the water I was drinking on her cord. Lets just say she got a bit of a shock, and had to go to the hospital. Since I was the understudy I had to dance the part, but I wasn't happy that I was just the understudy, so I went to the breaker box and turned off the lights before we went on. Someone figured out how to turn the lights back on and we went on stage. Well, someone figured out I had shocked her on purpose and here I am." Said Tric

The boys looked at Tric shocked. Squid thought, 'well the crazy ones are the dangerous ones.'

"Wow that's awesome. Did the blow dryer spark?" asked ZigZag 

"Yea it was so cool." Said Tric

"Ok what about you Bling?" said Caveman

"Well I stole some jewlery" said Bling

"Cool how much?" asked Caveman

"Oh 2 sets of earrings, a diamond necklace, and a bracelet."

"Whoa"

"But I got caught goin' out the door" 

"that always happens." Said magnet

"We know what I did." Said Shark, "I tried to release a shark."

"What about Stick?" asked Armpit

"I tried to steal a kitten from a pet store." Said Stick, "would have made it to but my pocket started meowing." 

"Hey I got in for stealing a puppy!" said Magnet

"Cool, a fellow animal lover!"

"Hey what about Sly what did she do?" asked X-Ray

"Oh she only told Tric, and she won't tell." Said Sneak

" I told ya I promised, and besides the only reason I know is because we're both from the same town and we took dance classes together." Replied Tric.

After everyone had finished the so called 'dinner' they headed to the wreck room before lights out.

Hope ya'll are liking it. I'm gonna update again on Friday cuz there's no school on Saturday YEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!! Review will suggestions! Thankz


	4. Dancing,Orange Juice, and Crushes

Hey guys I'm back!!! This next part may be a little confusing especially those who haven't read the Holes Survival Guide Any way if you have a question just ask and I'll try to answer itJ 

Everyone from D-tent entered the wreck room, and went to different areas. ZigZag and Tric went to the broken TV, and Squid,X-Ray,Armpit,Shark,Sneak,and Jam went to the pool table. Every one else went to sit down.

As usual thlump and his gang were playing the BackStreet boys Cd the only in the camp. After about 10 minutes of listening to it Jam got fed up and the room. The boys thought something was wrong, but a few minutes later she came back with a new CD. Thlump didn't say anything when she took the BS Cd out, probably because she gave him a look that said don't mess with me. As she hit play the CD (Jam's lifeline) started to play rap music.

Jam smiled, "that's better". And she started singing to the songs that came on.

A few minutes later she paused the Cd and said, "Hey Tric, your song's comin' on".

" Hey cool finally some good dancin' music." Said Tric, as she got up from where her and ZigZag were sitting watching the TV "Hey Sly ya gonna dance?"

Sly nodded her head. Tric and Sly were from the same town in Virginia and had taken dance lessons together.

A rap song came on as Jam hit the Play button and as the chorus came on Tric and Sly stated to dance, and it was clear why Tric had been upset about the dance solo. She was REALLY good, and Sly wasn't so bad herself. They spun and flipped until the song ended. The whole Wreck Room started clapping. They had been mesmerized by the girls dancing. Tric started to hop around and bow like her usual bouncy way. But Sly just went quietly out of the room and back to her tent.

Meanwhile ZigZag had developed a BIG crush. He had thought Tric was cute from the time she had jumped of the bus, and started to glance around like he had done when he had first got to GreenLake. He had liked her even more when she had said she liked things like fire. And now he saw she had the best dance moves he had ever seen. And it didn't hurt that she liked Country music, which he loved.

Tric then started to bounce around singing a country song 'Who Wouldn't Wanna Be Me.

"Is she always like that?" asked Squid to Shark

"Well she's usually hyper, but today she's a little more than usual." Shark replied.

Suddenly Tric bounced over and said "Orange Juice, Orange Juice, Orange Juice." And bounced away

"What??"

"She's a LITTLE obsessed with orange juice. See at our old camp they gave us orange juice every morning, but since we were leaving this morning and the camp still had a lot of supplies, they gave us extra everything. Including, 3 extra orange juice cartons apiece. Well most of the girls don't like orange juice much so everyone in our tent and a lot of the other girls gave her at least 1 carton. She drank like 7 cartons, and now has a huge stock of OJ and we have one very hyper Tric.

"I see" said Squid

Mr. Pendanski then came in to tell everyone that it was time for bed. As the boys entered the tent, X-Ray said, " So whats everyone think about the chicks?"

"Well I think Jam is HOTT!!!" said Armpit.

"I like Shark." Said Squid

"I wonder why" said Magnet to Caveman, who snickered.

"Well who do YOU like Magnet," asked Squid, who had heard Magnet.

"I like Stick," said Magnet promptly 

"Like we couldn't figure that out said X, "what about you Zig?"

"Tric." Zig said

"Yea weird and weirder, the perfect match!" said Squid, "but she is pretty cute ain't she?"

"Well, I like Bling," said Caveman

"Hey Squid and Caveman'll be like brother-in-laws!!!" said Pit 

"Shut up man" Squid and Caveman said in unison.

"Hey X you like Sneak, don't ya?" said Zig

"Naw man, she's cute and all but not my type." He said

Nobody even asked Zero because they knew he wouldn't say unless he wanted.

Meanwhile the girls were having the same kind of conversation as the guys.

"Guys don't you think ZigZag is like the cutest thing EVER?" asked a still very bouncy Tric.

"Heck no Caveman is the hottest." Said Bling

"Is not!"

"Is"

"Isn't"

"IS"

"Isn't"

"IS"

"Isn't"

"Isn't"

"Isn't, Ha I win I'm the master at that game!!!" exclaimed Tric

"Whatever, Magnet is the cutest" said Stick

Tric wrinkled her nose

"Naw Squid is definitely THE hottest." Said Shark

"What about you Sneak? Do you like anybody?" asked Tric

"No"

"Not even X"

"Nope"

"ok"

"Well I personally I like Pit." Said Jam

Everyone else looked at her funny

"What?"

"Sorry to inform you honey, but he is ugly and smells," said Stick.

"So"

"Whatever blows your skirt up hon," said a giggling Tric, "I'm sure Pit would love that!"

"Shut up, I thought you were my best friend?" said Jam to Tric

"I am I'm just sayin"

"Lights out everyone"

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Please tell me anything I need to correct or anything that is confusing. I know the first chapter is confusing, but I'm trying to make the rest less confusing. If anyone has suggestions you know what to do.


	5. All Heck has Broken Out

Hey I've changed the secondary genre from humor to romance just in case( Thanks for the reviews! Oh and from now on orange juice is just gonna be OJ. It's easier to type  
  
The next morning the girls were, awaken by the sound of a trumpet going of. It was 4:00, 30 minutes before they usually got up.  
  
"Come on guys it's time to go get some OJ!" said an already hyper Tric.  
  
"Anyone who can be that bouncy and happy about getting up at 4:00 to dig a hole and get OJ, should be shot." Grumbled Sneak  
  
"Oh that's not the only reason she wants to go," smirked Bling, "She wants to Ziggy."  
  
"Why me?" asked Sneak under her breath  
  
The guys were also grumbling. Well, five were grumbling. One was ready to go practically running to get dressed. The other wasn't saying anything.  
  
"Zig would you quit bouncing? Its getting on my nerves," said X- Ray  
  
"Aw he just wants to see his girlfriend," said Magnet.  
  
"She is not my girlfriend," ZigZag said but not to defensively.  
  
"Come on"  
  
"OJ, OJ, OJ!, give me some OJ Mr. Sir Puh-leeeeeease." Said Tric.  
  
"What do you like OJ" asked Mr. Sir  
  
"That's the understatement of the year" commented Stick  
  
"Please Mr. Sir I've been deprived of OJ for a whole day! They gave a choice, if we wanted OJ or water for dinner and I always had OJ. Puh-leese let me have my OJ."  
  
"Here you can have two since you were so nice and as politely." Said Mr. Sir  
  
"Gee thanks Mr. Sir!" and off bounced Tric to the D-tent table  
  
"Oh great, all heck will break out now!" whispered Shark to Bling. Bling nodded.  
  
"Hey ladies, how are you? Ready to dig your first hole?" asked X- Ray sitting down.  
  
"We're fine X but, you seem to forget, we dug at our last camp. Oh and you have to dig 5 feet right?"  
  
X- Ray nodded  
  
"Well, we had to 6 foot holes. This will be a sinch."  
  
Wow that had to have been hard thought ZigZag glancing at Tric, feeling sorry for her. Then of course she didn't look to bad. At 4:00 on the morning she was already bouncy, probably from the OJ.  
  
After breakfast, they all headed out on the lake to dig. After Mr. Sir left each of the girls started to stretch. After a few toe touches and arm stretches, all the girls started to dig.  
  
The boys had all stared as the girls had stretched. The girls had wondered why the boys weren't stretching. It made digging at lot less painful.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Armpit to the girls as they started to dig.  
  
"Stretching," replied Stick, "What did you think?" It makes digging a lot less painful."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"That wasn't really stretching. That was simple compared to what Tric and Sly can do." Said Jam.  
  
"Go on show 'em Tric and Sly if you want." Said Sneak.  
  
"Ok" replied the bouncy Tric. Sly just kept digging.  
  
"What ya want me to do?" asked Tric.  
  
"The usual"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
With that Tric went into a perfect set of splits.  
  
The guys all looked shocked.  
  
Tric then tucked her left leg under her body  
  
The guys looked even more shocked.  
  
"Do the other one!" the other girls urged.  
  
"Ok"  
  
With that Tric hopped up and then went into a set of toe touches in the air and came back down into a set of splits without stopping.  
  
The guys gasped, the girls just snickered.  
  
Tric went back to her hole  
  
Armpit was the first to recover, "Ouch" he whispered.  
  
The digging went uneventful for the rest of the day.  
  
First Zero finished, then Sly, then slowly the other girls finished and left. The guys didn't think the girls but when they went to check on the girls holes to make sure they hadn't cheated.  
  
"Man, Sneak was right, it was a sinch," said Armpit  
  
When ZigZag and Squid were heading toward the tent, the heard a yelp coming from behind the Wreck Room.  
  
When they got there they saw Sly on the wall of the Wreck Room. Tric had Thlump slammed against the wall of the Wreck Room. As Thlump tried to hit her, Tric grabbed his arm, then took hold with the other arm and twisted Thlump gave another yelp. Tric then took off one hand, grabbed his other arm and spun him backward. She said, "Now, you're gonna leave Sly alone aren't ya?"  
  
Thlump didn't say anything. Tric then took her foot and kicked him in the back of the knee. Thlump crumpeled. Tric asked again, "You're gonna leave Sly alone now aren't you?" In a dangerous whispered. Thlump nodded.  
  
"And you're not gonna bother any the other girls are you?" she dug in her finger nails into his arm. Thlump nodded.  
  
"Good, come on Sly lets go back to the tent." Said Tric.  
  
ZigZag and Squid started walking next to the girls, but Tric said, "Hang on guys let me get Sly in the tent." The boys waited outside.  
  
"You ok?" asked Tric as Sly lay down on her cot.  
  
"Yes," Sly said, "I just wanna be alone a little while."  
  
"Ok, I'll try to keep the others out, but I probably can't keep them out more than 10 minutes."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Thanks everyone 


	6. The first couple

With that, Tric left the tent to join ZigZag and Squid, in the steps of the girls tent.  
  
"What happened back there?" asked Squid.  
  
"Oh Thlump was trying to get Sly to kiss him," replied Tric.  
  
"Yea, I'd say the key word there would be trying, that was pretty cool what you did back there, you never threw a punch," said Zig.  
  
"Thanks, I never like to hit, it makes ya get all bloody, and I HATE blood, almost as much as I like OJ," Tric said.  
  
"Yea well whatever you did Thlump sure felt it. What did you do exactly?" asked Squid.  
  
"Oh you mean where I twisted his arm?" she asked.  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"I think its and Indian Red Burn, but I can't remember, pretty effective uh?" Tric said smiling.  
  
"Yea, how do you do it?" Zig asked.  
  
"Give me your arm."  
  
Squid gave her his arm first, he wanted to see how to do it first. Tric took his arm and pulled each hand a different direction.  
  
"Good Gosh a mighty," Squid said pulling his arm back and looking at the red marks on his arm, "I gotta go wash this, it burns like heck!"  
  
"Dude why do you think Thlump squeaked like a little chica? Hello it HURT!" said Tric  
  
"Whatever," said Squid as he ran to the bathrooms.  
  
"Oh heck!" said Tric after a minute.  
  
"What?" asked ZigZag  
  
"What if the Warden saw me fighting with Thlump?" she said worried.  
  
"Naw you were outside she didn't see ya." He said.  
  
"Good, in that case I should've knocked him out."  
  
"I thought you said you didn't like to punch." Zig told her.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't have hit him I would've dug in with my fingernails a little more, and cut off his air supply for a minute or two."  
  
Just then Sneak, Bling and Shark came over from the showers.  
  
"Hey move it we want in the tent Tric," said Shark.  
  
"Sorry guys but Sly had a run in with Thlump, and shes a little shook up right now, can you give her like 5 minutes?" Tric asked them.  
  
"No we can't now move," said Bling, but Sneak was saying, "Ok, we'll give her 5 minutes."  
  
"No Sneak I want in now just because stupid little Sly want's to be alone doesn't mean she can't leave the tent and go somewhere else." Said Bling. That was the wrong thing to say, in one second flat Tric had grabbed Blings arm and was twisting. Bling hadn't been there as long as everyone else and didn't know that Tric would do that.  
  
"Let her go Tric, we'll be back in 5 minutes," said Sneak. Tric let go, and Bling looked ready to cry as she saw the red marks on her arm.  
  
"It's ok Tric you can let them in now, I'm gonna go try to find Zero anyway," came a small voice.  
  
"You sure Sly?" asked Tric  
  
"Yea," and with that Sly ran toward the Wreck Room  
  
"Come on Zig, lets go somewhere else," said Tric and they both walked away.  
  
"Hey, I thought you and Bling were friends," said Zig  
  
"Not really, she only came about a month ago and I never really liked her, she came and everyone wanted to be her best friend, even Jam and we've been best friends since she got to Camp Yellow sand. Bling came and she completely forgot about me, she wanted to be best friends with the twins, what they don't know is that I actually have a twin brother."  
  
"What about Sly, you seem pretty protective of her," said Zig.  
  
"Yea like I said we're from the same town, we took the same dance classes, and we live across the street from each other, so we're kinda like sisters. When she came to CYS and wouldn't talk to anyone, I was worried because, she used to talk to anybody. Well I didn't think much of it for awhile, because I had other friends. Then, Bling came and I didn't have those friends anymore. Sure they still talked to me, but I think that Bling like brain-washed them or something, because now when I get paranoid, like thinking cameras are everywhere they think I'm stupid, and they didn't think that before. So anyway me and Sly the outsider's became friends again, and she only talks to me, so I take care of her."  
  
"Oh I see," said Zig, "You must be a pretty good friend to Sly if you'll chance getting seen by the warden."  
  
Tric nodded  
  
"You know what Tric?"  
  
"What"  
  
"I think I like you." Said Zig  
  
"Really? Cuz I like you to"  
  
"Yea, I mean you're cute, you like country music, you're funny, you're a good, protective friend, and you know how to fight. Oh and people call you crazy just because you're more cautious than most."  
  
"Back at ya."  
  
Well I think we all know what happened next!  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Sorry guys was that confusing? Anyway I need help! I'm running out of ideas!!!!! Please review with suggestions! 


	7. To much OJ for Tric Again

The next day Squid and Shark got together, and Armpit and Jam got together. Funny how the crazy ones can start a trend huh? Anyway, everyone started to get together, Sneak and X-Ray, Bling and Caveman, and even Zero and Sly started to talk to each other. Everyone except Magnet and Stick.  
  
About a week after Zig and Tric got together, everyone was in the Wreck Room when Mr. Pendanski came in looking for Tric, who was sitting on the floor next to ZigZag watching the TV.  
  
"Jamie, I have a letter for you," said Mr.Pendanski.  
  
"Oh thanks Mr.P."  
  
After Mr. Pendanski had left Tric opened her letter.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tric's eyes flew open, Zig jumped at the noise, and everyone looked at her.  
  
"WHAT?!" again came the yell. "HECK, they didn't!! Crap, Crap, Crap." Tric had gotten up and was now jumping around.(To much OJ again()  
  
"Come on Sly, we gotta go to the tent," said Tric, "Oh Zig you can come too," she said as an after thought.  
  
"Be right back Zero," said Sly quietly.  
  
When they reached D2, Tric calmed down a little and handed Sly another letter.  
  
Like Tric Sly's eyes grew wide, but she didn't go ballistic.  
  
"Wow, we moved," said Sly.  
  
"Yea, they didn't even tell us for goodness sake!" said Tric getting angry again.  
  
"Wait a minute, you both moved?" asked Zigzag.  
  
"I told you we're close, guess I forgot to tell you so are our families," said Tric, "Mine says we moved so I wouldn't get in trouble again. Is that what your's says Sly?"  
  
Sly nodded "Where did you move to?" asked Zigzag.  
  
"I now live, umm, let me see," said Tric scanning her letter. "Alabama, we both do, it says that Sly's family lives two doors down."  
  
This time Zigzag's eyes flew open. "Where in Alabama?"  
  
"Montgomery" said Tric.  
  
"What street?"  
  
"What is this, Jeopardy?" asked Tric.  
  
"No, but I live in Montgomery Alabama too!" said Zigzag.  
  
"Heck, we live umm, I'm 203, and Sly is 207, Burns Drive."  
  
"Oh my goodness, I'm 202 Burns Drive!" said Zigzag.  
  
Tric's eyes again grew wide, and she started to sing "I live by Ziggy, I live by Ziggy.  
  
Mr. P then walked in, "What IS the raucous in here?"  
  
Tric stopped singing to say, "I live my Zigzag now! Oh and Sly too"  
  
When Mr. P left, Sly left to tell Zero, Tric gave Ziggy a kiss, then asked, "what grade are you in?"  
  
"Well, when I came here, I was about to start High School but this year I was supposed to be a sophomore, but they may hold me back, unless I go to summer school when I get out in two months.  
  
"Me too, but I get out in a month and a half, so I should be out about two weeks before you."  
  
"So we may have classes together!" he said  
  
Tric's OJ then kicked in, and she started to bounce around.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSss  
  
I know it's short and boring, but you may need to know this for future references. 


	8. The Supply Truck's Comin' Late!

Hey everyone! I'm trying to keep the chapters coming but its getting harder! Please help! I'm thinking about making a sequel to this story. What do you guys think? Anyway, this chapter may be a little confusing to so just ask if anything is unclear. Thanks! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
The next day, everyone was sitting in the girls tent, Zigzag and Tric were playing Speed, Zero and Sly were sitting on Sly's cot talking, Squid and Shark were kissing, Armpit and Jam were arguing which rapper was better, Caveman and Bling were also talking, and Magnet, Stick (who were still not together) and X-ray were watching Zig and Tric. Sneak was in the bathroom.  
  
Suddenly, Sneak ran in and said, "You'll never guess what I just heard!"  
  
Everyone jumped at the sudden noise.  
  
"Shh, lets go to one of the holes, so the warden doesn't hear us," said Tric. Who grabbed a notebook and pen.  
  
"Whatever, just come on," said a very excited Sneak.  
  
When everyone was settled around a hole, Sneak said, "I just heard Mr. Pendanski tell Mr. Sir that the supply truck was gonna be late getting here today!"  
  
"That's it? Gosh we could've stayed in the tent for that announcement," said Tric.  
  
"Don't you get it? We can steal some stuff, because it usually comes when we're digging," said Sneak, "But we're gonna need plans, Tric you write."  
  
"I knew I would need this," said Tric opening her notebook.  
  
"Ok, he said it would be here in and hour, so we have to work fast. Magnet, Stick you guys will steal the stuff," said Sneak.  
  
They nodded  
  
"Ok," said Sneak continuing, "I also heard that the driver goes into Mr. Sir's office to get him to sign some papers. So we need two people to get into a fight."  
  
"I say Armpit and Jam do it, cuz they seem to be able to get into it pretty good," said X-ray.  
  
"Ok," they both said at the same time.  
  
"Good, now who has the biggest mouth here?" asked Sneak.  
  
All eyes turned to Tric, who was scribbling in her book. When she saw everyone looking at her she said, "What?"  
  
"Ok Tric, why don't you and Zig go in and distract the driver when Armpit and Jam get Mr. Sir out. Oh Tric, can you make the showers come on in about an hour and stay on for awhile?" asked Sneak.  
  
"I can try but I need somebody to distract the councilors for awhile."  
  
"Ok after we finish here everybody go distract a councilor and Tric you mess with the showers."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Oh and Tric make sure to trip the lights when you distract the guard."  
  
"What should we say?" asked Zigzag.  
  
"Just be your normal selves," said X-ray.  
  
"Ok, everyone else when the truck comes, make sure to distract all the councilors, and Zero and Sly, you keep watch for everyone. Everyone got it?" Sneak asked.  
  
Everyone nodded  
  
"Good then go distract councilors while Tric messes with the showers."  
  
"WAIT!" shouted Tric  
  
Everyone sat back down  
  
"What if the warden sees us? Asked Tric.  
  
Everyone just sighed and left to distract a councilor. Tric sighed to and went to wait for the coast to clear.  
  
When Sly gave Tric the signal, she went to the showers and started to mess with the knobs. When she was finished she gave Sly a signal and went back to the tent.  
  
X-ray, Sneak, Zigzag, Squid, and Shark came out of the councilors tent, where the councilors from tents A, B, C, and E were. Magnet, Stick, Jam, and Armpit came out of Mr. Sirs office, and Caveman and Bling came out of Mr. P's office.  
  
"How did everyone do?" asked Squid.  
  
"Well I set the showers to come on in 45 minutes, and they'll come on for 4 minutes then turn off for 2, so Mr. Sir'll think it was just a bug. They'll keep comin' on and off like that until he shuts them off, but that may be kinda hard since I put mud all over the knobs.  
  
"Nice touch," said Stick.  
  
They all went into the Wreck Room to wait for the supply truck to come. In around 40 minutes, when it was just getting dark. They saw a dust cloud coming. Stick and Magnet went to the girl's tent to wait.  
  
After about 2 minutes they heard Mr. Sir yelling at the driver.  
  
Everyone went to their places. Armpit and Jam stayed in the Wreck Room with Jam's CD playing. Zigzag and Tric went out onto the porch to wait for the music to stop. Everyone else went to find the councilors. The music suddenly stopped, and they heard Jam yell, "Bow Wow is SO much better than Shaggy"  
  
Then Armpit, "Heck no, Shaggy is much better!"  
  
Zigzag and Tric then ran to Mr. Sir's office and burst through the door, and yelled, "HELP, Armpit and Jam are fightin'!"  
  
Mr. Sir ran out the door just as the showers turned on. Zig and Tric heard more yelling. They then went over to the driver of the truck and started to tell him about yellow spotted lizards.  
  
Mr. Sir was just leaving the Wreck Room, when he saw the showers turn back on. He went and saw that no one was in there. The showers then turned off. He was almost back to his office when they turned back on. He ran to the knobs and saw them covered with mud. He ran to get some tools.  
  
Meanwhile everyone else (except Stick and Magnet) were telling the councilors that they really should get new food.  
  
Stick and Magnet were in the back of the truck getting everything they could.  
  
After about five minutes, it was almost completely dark. Tric excused herself saying she had to go to the bathroom. As she was about to reach the door and breaker box, Zigzag told the driver to look the other way, saying, "Look it's a yellow spotted lizard!" Tric hit the switch and the lights went out. The driver was new so he didn't know that the kids were messing with him, and looked the other way. Zigzag left the office as well and went to find Tric.  
  
Sly and Zero gave everyone the signal to get to the tent. Stick and Magnet ran to the hole they had been in earlier, everyone else followed soon after.  
  
"What'd ya get?" asked Tric.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
I'll try to update soon! 


	9. The loot

Hi Guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been busy. Anyway, the stuff that Stick and Magnet stole from the truck has to be like non-perishable and things they don't have to cook, so it's mostly candy.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Stick and Magnet emptied the pillowcases they had both filled. Then they went through everything they had stolen.  
  
"Well, I got some Poptarts, cookies, gushers, some new cards, pens paper, Gatorade, Gum, and a new CD, but I don't know what it is," said Stick.  
  
"Poptarts?" asked Tric, "I LOVE Poptarts! Almost as much as I like OJ!"  
  
"I've said it once and I'll say it again," said Shark, "All heck has broken out."  
  
"Anyway, I got some Suckers, Jolly Ranchers, Water bottles, Pixie Sticks, some magazines, and uh, oh HECK, I got OJ!" said Magnet.  
  
"WHAT? Why you dork? You KNOW that'll make Tric go freakin' crazy!" said Stick.  
  
"Well hello, it was dark, and I didn't have a lot of time, what do you expect?" said Magnet.  
  
"Never mind, we'll just have to deal with a crazy Tric for a little while, no big deal. Its not like we haven't seen it before." Said Sneak  
  
"OJ,OJ,OJ!" said Tric bouncing up and down a little.  
  
"Anyway, how we gonna keep this stuff hidden from the Warden?" asked Armpit.  
  
"You guys take the stuff Magnet got, and we'll take the stuff Stick got," said Sneak, "and if anyone asks where we got the stuff, say our parents sent it to us."  
  
"Ok," everyone said.  
  
Just then the intercom came on to announce that it was time for bed. Everyone stuffed something into their jumpsuits, then came out of the hole in twos. First X-ray and Sneak, then Armpit and Jam, Squid and Shark, Zigzag and Tric, Caveman and Bling, Zero and Sly, and finally Magnet and Stick. As each couple was about to separate they gave each other a kiss, even Zero and Sly. No one thought that Magnet and Stick would do what they did, but they did. They kissed.  
  
"About time girl," said Sneak to Stick as she entered the tent, "We thought you'd never kiss him."  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssss  
  
AHH! It's short! Well, shorter than the rest of them. Hehe remember the movie? Anyway, sorry it's so short, but I didn't want a cliffhanger again, cuz I don't know when I'll update again. But I do have a question for ya'll (sorry my countryness is coming out!) do you think I should write a Chica's 2? I have some ideas for one, which is good, cuz I'm like almost out of ideas for this one! Please review with your answers. Thanks! 


	10. Stanley Remembers Something

Hey everyone! This may be about the last chapter( but, I'm gonna write another one about after everyone leaves CGL. This chapter is gonna have some similarities and differences from the book, so please don't be mad! I just can't stand to see Ziggy get in a fight! Enjoy!  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
So now, everyone had a boy/girl friend. No one felt left out when people started to get mushy. Which didn't happen much for Zigzag for a week, because it was hard to calm down Tric. About a week after the supply truck came everyone was out digging when a dust cloud came down the road.  
  
"Hey look it's the bus," said Bling.  
  
"No it isn't, it's to small," said X- Ray.  
  
It turned out to be a car, driven by a lawyer.  
  
When everyone was returning to camp later, they heard a woman say, "Where is Stanley? You can't hide him, I'm his lawyer!"  
  
"Lawyer? My parents couldn't afford a lawyer." Said Caveman  
  
Just then, the woman stormed out of the office. She stopped when she saw the group.  
  
"Are you Stanley Yelnats?" she asked.  
  
"Yea," replied Caveman.  
  
"Good, go get your stuff, you've been proven innocent, and I'm taking you home."  
  
"What? How, my parents can't afford a lawyer," said Caveman  
  
" You didn't hear? Well, it doesn't surprise me, the way these people run this camp. Anyway, your father invented a new foot deodorizer, and you and your family are now VERY rich," said the women.  
  
Just then, the warden followed closely by Mr. Sir, and Mr. P came outside of the office.  
  
"I told you, you can't take Stanley without a court order," said the warden.  
  
"And I told you, that I'm his lawyer, and I CAN take him," the women replied. She then said again, "Stanley go get your stuff."  
  
The Warden didn't say anything, so Stanley then went to get his stuff. Just as he reached the tent, he remembered something. He told Zero to pack his stuff for him while he went to do something. He went to the 'Library' to get a shovel. Just as he was about to leave, Bling ran up.  
  
"Hey were are you goin'? We only have a few minutes left before you leave," she said.  
  
"Yea, I know, but I have to go dig," he responded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz I just remembered, that when I first came here, I found this lipstick tube that has the letters KB in a heart. I didn't find anything but that, but I think something else was there too."  
  
"Well then I'm comin' to," said Bling goin to get a shovel.  
  
"Ok that will give us time to be alone," he replied.  
  
Just then, Zigzag, Squid, Tric, and Shark walked up.  
  
"Hey guys, can you keep that lawyer lady stalled for a little while?" asked Caveman.  
  
"Yea, but why?" asked Squid.  
  
"Cuz you 'member when I found that lipstick tube a long time ago when I first came here?"  
  
"Yea," said Squid and Ziggy. Tric and Shark just looked at him funny.  
  
"Well anyway," continued Caveman, ignoring Tric and Shark. "I'm gonna try to see if I can find something else, since I guess I'm leavin'."  
  
"And I'm helpin', so I can spend a little more time with him," said Bling joining them.  
  
"Ok, we can keep the distracted for a little while, cuz I just had OJ and I'm startin' to fell it!" said Tric starting to bounce a little.  
  
"Well hold it for a minute SugarHoney so we can get to them first," said Zigzag putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her down.  
  
"Thanks guys, we'll try to be quick," said Caveman as him and Bling left for the lakebed, and the others went the other way. 


End file.
